


Trove: the last eclipse

by NeoDaemon2795



Category: Trove
Genre: Elsphodel, Elysia - Freeform, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Trove - Freeform, Weeping prophet, sun goddess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDaemon2795/pseuds/NeoDaemon2795
Kudos: 1





	1. Trovians

???: Ah yes Trovians, are there any heros that can do more than good in the world? Each one is unique. Vangaurdians defend the weak with just their fists and will. Knights protect the light with a blade as sharp as their mind. Shadow hunters keep the things that go bump in the night away. Dracolytes use the power of the dragons to help fight the darkness. Chloromancers use nature to ward away baddies. Boomerangers use sword and wits. Candy barbarians slice and dice for us. Dino tamers use beasts of an era thought to be lost. Fae tricksters are cunning and use magic. Gunslingers blast away their foes. Ice sages freeze and chill Q’bthulhu’s forces. Lunar lancers use the moons power as an outlet for justice. Neon ninjas flash and zip around. Pirate captains build turrets and blast and blow up the shadows to keep us safe. Revenants are forever in servitude of the sun and what’s right. Tomb raisers use the fallen to defend us. They don’t fear death, for they never die. They fight off the evil shadows, and help us all. When you kids grow up you’ll be just like them.  
*a book is closed as a group of young Trovians walk out of a small house*  
*a shadow hunter named Stadiel walks in* 

Stadiel: Hello Qubesly, how are you  
Qubesly: I just finished teaching a few kids about Trovians, hopefully they’ll grow up just like you  
Stadiel: Thanks for that, you’re always so kind.  
Qubesly: I just remembered something. I heard the magic of the shadow-tower has been reset again.  
Stadiel: Well then I should get going, You know what they say “Every shadow slain releases a bit of light“


	2. Shadow tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly meant to introduce you to the characters it might be somewhat badly written

*Stadiel teleports into the shadow-tower’s first floor*

*the hunter is knocked on the head by a neon ninja, who wore a dark grey set or armour with cyan glow with shoulders and what was likely a led screen on them that had binary code that read 01001110 01100101 01101111 01101110, or neon, his hands had gloves that showed robotic fingers, upon his feet were boots, his face was a hood with a mask with a stitch-faced smile, and button like eyes the rest of what is probably once a hoodie was cut and worn like a bandana, as it faded to his ribcaged style glow pattern on his chest plate and smiling face like the one on his mask seemed to be where his heart is*

???: Watch were you’re going, and quit shoving, can’t you see there’s a queue *he spoke in a British accent, and his voice sounded auto tuned* Stadiel: Who are you, and there’s only 8 other people if you don’t count us why is there a line? And that wasn’t shoving you practically head-butted me

???:First my name is Flash and...  
Stadiel: Flash isn’t a real name  
Flash: Oh, uh... Well what is yours  
Stadiel: My name is Stadiel  
*Flash laughs Stadiels name*  
Flash: What kind of fucking drugs were you parents taking to name you that shit name!  
Stadiel: That name was given to me by my clan of shadow hunters  
Flash: Look the we’re about to be next to enter  
*the two enter the portal*

* A candy barbarian stomps on a unlucky shadow’s head several times turning it into a fine blue paste with black chunks in it*  
Flash: Holy shit he was already dead!  
Stadiel: Well what is your name?  
???: My name is Makea  
*his voice was deep and slow, yet noble in a odd way* *a winged shadow creeps up behind the group as a green light slowly flashes on them*  
*the group turns around but find nothing there*  
???: BOO!  
*Her voice made them uneasy, she sounded rather insane and by hearing you could tell she seemed to enjoy causing trouble, more than any fae trickster someone could meet* *Makea, Stadiel, and Flash let out a surprised yap*  
???:HUHUHUHU You should’ve seen the look on your faces  
???: My name is Cinderella  
Makea: Cinderella that’s a weird name  
Cinderella: That’s not my name my name is Rumpelstiltskin  
Flash: You’re joking aren’t you  
Rumpelstiltskin: Correct, it’s actually Ophelia  
Stadiel: Can you stop joking we just want your name  
Ophelia: fine it’s Tirezi  
Tirezi: There are you happy?

Everybody but Tirezi: Yes  
Stadiel: Wait that name... I’ve heard legends of a fae spirit made of wood with the same name, I heard you play pranks on mortals. Why would you be in here? *a sound similar to teleporting echoes within the halls* All: *all saying variations of oh no* We need to get going, we forgot about the portal!  
*they rush to the portal where everybody is waiting*  
???: The name is Rar'zodh, and who are you guys?  
*it’s voice was cold and dead, and it seemed the make the wind itself shake and quiver*  
Tirezi: I’m Tirezi  
Flash: Name’s Flash, it’s just Flash  
Stadiel: I’m Stadiel  
Makea: The people who see me call me Makea, I hope you can see my honour in the fields of battle  
Rar'zodh: We’ve been waiting for you

??? a Vanguardian: You can call me Electric Arrow, and the person on the right refers to himself as Bullseye Wally *his was voice confident and energetic* Wally: I hope we can get along, because if not I’d advise you to check your pockets and doors *Who spoke with a deep cowboy like voice*

*A dracolyte named Irzreks steps into the room*  
*Irzreks had an ashy voice, that sounded twisted and vile  
*A pirate captain called Beverly 'Cranky' Seth follows him*  
Seth: 'ow ye be, strangers i’m Beverly 'Cranky' Seth what be yer names  
*everybody says their names*  
Lunar lancer: Aethelwulf  
* Aethelwulf sounded noble, and calm*  
Knight: I’m Arthur  
*he said in a voice that sounded like a english nobleman*  
Chloromancer: Call me Ellarian Yinmyar  
*she said in a happy-go-lucky type voice*

Revenant: I’m Duarte, The Age Custodian  
*in a howling echo of a voice*

Dino tamer: Call me Joel Brown  
*In an Australian accent*  
Ice sage: My name is Baridi  
*she said in a cool, calm, yet energetic voice*  
Boomer-ranger: Call me Connor Fry  
*in a happy-go-lucky British accent*

Rar'zodh: Well now that we know everyone, we’re all here we can proceed into the next floor


	3. Delving deeper

*They all enter the portal where a group of shadows are waiting*

Makea: Shall we proceed?

*the neon ninja slices a shadow shroom saving the chunks of it for later*  
*Makea cracks a shadow nautilus’ shell effortlessly and slices it’s eye in half with a axe*  
*Tirezi tears a shadow slicing open it’s body and stabbing its eyes with its own ribs before stomping on its heart, the sight of that causes Ellarian and Baridi to gag and nearly throw up*

Tirezi: What, can I not have some fun *giggles*

*A siltsticher’s leg is grabbed by the dracoltye who pushes it towards it’s head then burning the corpse*  
*a pack of shredclaws runs towards the group Electric Arrow grabs one and throws it against another, they collide in a horrid cracking noise* *the necromancer is swarmed by bats but Stadiel shoots them down* *a spider is torn apart limb by limb thanks to Baridi freezing it making the foe incredibly weak in durability* *Wally guns down a phosphage shadow along with some drones and serfs*

*Flash runs around a circle of shadows confusing them, then drawing his sword out slicing them clean in half*  
Flash:Man I expected tougher shadows, I could do this all day  
Stadiel: Watch what you say, they’re just lower ranking ones  
*a shadow knight swing his blade downwards barley missing Flash, Tirezi blinds it while Makea cuts the armor off it’s left shoulder*

*Arthur slashes at the knight both being matched in speed and power each blow clashes until one hits the knight slicing it in half the organs spilling on the floor as they turn into cubes disintegrating into dust*  
*The lancer impales a shadow before running his spear against the wall slicing it in half, causing it’s muscle tissue to be visible on the backside*

*the chorlomancer summons a plant that bursts into acidic fumes melting a group of crabs into a mass of limbs and bones*  
They proceed to the pile of cursed skulls Stadiel plunges the sword downwards summoning a group of bats and spider that they effortlessly take care of then two warbots are summoned*  
*one lunges towards Connor who barely dodges it the blade is then dragged along, before it swings again hitting Makea who barely survives* *the barbarian drinks a flask as the wound on his head closes*

*Stadiel shoots the other golem in the eye causing it to swing wildly and blindly Baridi barely dodges it and lands the killing blow*  
*Tirezi grabs the other golem’s jaw before ripping it out before doing the same to the wiring in there then in the gap it now would’ve been, she rips out the wiring in it’s torso and shoves it towards a group of shadows they happened to miss*  
*it explodes causing a purple rain to fall upon them as blue bits of organs are launched everywhere*

*a set of black bars with bits of blue both from organs and as decoration break open revealing a chamber*  
*they walk into the now open hall until they reach another cursed skull pile*  
*as the sword is plunged down a beast of frightening size appears in a wisp of blue*  
*the dream beast lets out a roar that echos throughout the hall and rattles the groups bones*

*Staidel pelts the beast with a rapid stream of arrows, part of it’s hide becomes damaged*  
*the beast summons clone of itself, but Makea slays them in a single leap*  
* Wally fires a explosive blast at it, Baridi freezes it in place*  
* A blast of fire from the dracoltye kills it*


End file.
